Mutual solvents are typically additives used in oil field and well applications that are soluble in oil, water and acid-based treatment fluids. A commonly used mutual solvent is ethyleneglycolmonobutyl ether, generally known as EGMBE. EGMBE is routinely used in a range of applications, such as removing heavy hydrocarbon deposits, controlling the wettability of contact surfaces before, during or after a treatment, and preventing or breaking emulsions.
Some solvents have been used in place of EGMBE; however, many such solvents suffer the same drawbacks as EGMBE, such as being environmentally unfriendly or similarly toxic and hazardous. These include glycol ethers like Dowanol™ pnB (propylene glycol n-butyl ether), or butyl carbitol (diethylene glycol butyl ether), ethylene glycol monoacetate, butyl carbitol, triethylene glycol monoethyl ether, 1,1′-oxybis(2-propanol), triethylene glycol monomethyl ether, triglyme and diglyme, among others. Some of these solvents are reported as “priority pollutants”.
Recent findings have shown that EGMBE as well as glycol ether-based solvents are potentially hazardous and/or toxic, and are potent teratogens to humans. There is a need for a replacement mutual solvent that does not face the drawbacks and problems associated with currently utilized solvents such as EGMBE.